The instant invention relates to a camera construction, and more particularly, to a lens housing for a camera, the lens housing being axially displaceable at a normal to the plane of a film operatively mounted in the camera housing.
Lens housings displaceable relative to the operative film plane in a camera are known. However, these prior lens housings are obliquely displaceable relative to the film plane of the camera. These prior displaceable lens housings are axially moveable on a pair of guide pins mounted on the camera housing and received in respective corresponding blind bores provided in the lens housings.
It is critical to the operation of these prior displaceable lens housings that exact correspondence be had among the guide pins and blind bores so that the moveably mounted lens housing is seated on the camera housing without any play between the lens housing and camera housing. The exact correspondence required among the camera housing guide pins and lens housing blind bores involves expensive precision manufacturing techniques. Even when these techniques are employed, the lens housing is often obliquely positioned relative to the film plane of the camera housing rather than being normally positioned relative thereto, as desired.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides means for moveably mounting a lens housing on a camera housing wherein the displaceable lens housing is substantially normal to the film plane in the camera housing. Moreover, the means provided has a simple construction, substantial reliability, and provides a play-free seating between the displaceable lens housing and the camera housing, which is relatively inexpensive.